


Taunting

by Miscellaneous_Obsession



Series: The Wayhaven Chronicles [2]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mention of blood, Nightmare, Vampire Bites, mention of injury, no graphic details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Obsession/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Obsession
Summary: Morgan’s mind won’t let her forget what her detective went through.
Relationships: Female Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Series: The Wayhaven Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096511
Kudos: 7





	Taunting

Morgan forcefully pried her eyes open, only to close them a second later following the bright intrusion of the spotlight. The unnatural, artificial light hung from above was blinding, drawing an irritated growl from her throat. 

For the life of her, the vampire couldn't recollect what had happened, nor how she had got there. The only thing she was certain of, was the presence of a human, whose heart beat incessantly loud in her ears. 

"Show yourself," the brunette couldn't help but chastise herself as her demand lacked conviction, coming out weaker than she intended. 

"Oh but Agent that would spoil the fun." 

The distinctive voice echoed, reverberating throughout the dimly lit room, taunting her unjustly. However, the tone of voice despite being familiar did not reflect the panicked heartbeat that refused to leave her be. 

"I'm not in the mood for games." 

"But I am," a second spotlight blinked on without warning, forcing the vampire to shift her steely gaze, to avoid exacerbating her hypersensitivity. Once the dank room came back into focus, it took everything Morgan had not to react. 

Before her, tied to a seat and slumped over was Eliza. The scent of blood wafted through the air as it dripped steadily, pooling on the concrete floor below. From the shadows emerged Murphy, a blade in hand stained with the same shade of crimson that Eliza continued to lose. "Wakey, wakey detective," the shimmering steel slid across pale skin, and if any more pressure were applied Morgan feared it would break her skin again. 

The startling cold feel of metal running along the column of her throat drew the younger woman from her partially lucid state. Her green eyes snapped wide open as his hand cupped her jaw, smearing the blood that ran from a gash above her eyebrow. Those eyes locked onto the vampire, her lips parted as though she was going to speak... or scream, the brunette couldn't tell which. 

"Let her go." 

"And why would I do that when we are having so much fun?" 

"Clearly you have a warped meaning of that word." 

Instead of replying the man drew closer to the blonde, his breath fanning across the unmarked skin of her neck. Eliza's entire body tensed, her bleeding knuckles gripping the chair's arms inhumanly. Fangs traced across their target, daring Morgan to taunt him once more. 

A hoarse voice pleaded, cracking with each syllable that slipped from the detective's lips, "Please, please don't." If Murphy had a shred of humanity left within him then maybe he would have considered, though his own desire for a vessel, his need to feed outweighed the pitiful request. 

A heart-wrenching scream was emitted as sharp canines pierced flesh, not caring for the damage they caused. Morgan watched on in horror, her grey eyes wide as she mapped the tears that rolled unhindered down ashen cheeks. The cries continued, proving what the vampire already knew, the human was in agony and suffering something she could barely watch. 

The everlasting reminder of the detective's state lingered in her mind as Morgan shot up in bed. A nightmare, the vampire chastised herself for being weak enough to have endured such a meaningless vision conjured by her own mind. However, despite her attempts to rationalise that none of the events had transpired, her heart continued to pound within its confines of her ribcage. 

As her gaze fell to her side, to the woman she was sharing a bed with, she let out a sigh. Sound asleep, blonde hair fanning out across the pillow was Eliza, unharmed and peaceful, far from Murphy's grasp. Morgan was well aware sleep was not something she desired to return to, so in a bid to pass the time she entangled her hand into the detective's own, careful not to wake her. Perhaps there was more to her "fling" with the human than she had thought.


End file.
